


Leo, Mikey and a Mistletoe

by Queen_B



Series: Christmas OneShots [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Christmas, Implied Rimming, Kissing, Leo doesn't like PDA, M/M, Mistletoe, Neck Kissing, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Pretty much what the title implies.Pairing: Leo/Mikey, OT4 (implied)





	Leo, Mikey and a Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was bored at work and since I'm kiiiind of in xmas mood this little piece was born. There's probably more christmas related stuff to come, we'll see :D
> 
> Warning: Not beta'ed. Seriously, I haven't even re-read it myself after writing.

* * *

 

 

It was the first day of December. That Leo became aware of when he finished his morning meditation and heard the scurrying around from his excited youngest mate.

Since Mikey tended to go way over the top with his decorating craze, they'd forbidden him to overload the lair until December.

While it always turned out very pretty in the end, there was one thing that irked Leonardo.

 

The forest green turtle left the dojo, not seeing Mikey anywhere on his way to the kitchen. It was way too early, but Donnie was already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

 

“He's already at it?” Leo asked carefully, referring to their youngest family member. Donatello chuckled.

 

“He's in the room of doom.” The genius said. The nickname was for their storage room, though everything was mostly just thrown in there, creating a mass of chaos. “You sure hid the box well.”

 

Leo smiled sideways. Last year he'd offered to put the box away and did his best to hide it under all the stuff so Mikey wouldn't find it.

“I doubt he's gonna take too long to find it, unfortunately.”

 

“You know, you could at least try to ease up a little.” Donnie teased. “It's been over two years now.”

 

“You've seen how the two acted last year.”

 

Instead of answering, Don took a sip from his coffee to hide an amused smirk. Though his expression clearly said “Not only them.”

 

“Leeeeeeoooooo!” Mike's voice rang through the lair, undoubtedly waking up their hothead. “Where did you put the christmas box?!”

 

Donnie chuckled when Leo sighed. The leader rolled his eyes and squeezed the olive green shoulder before following the sound of his youngest mate's voice.

 

At the door to the storage room he stopped, crossing his arms as he observed Mikey as he knelt on the floor, pushing around several boxes and rubbish.

 

“It has to be in here.” He winced when Mikey found the dreaded box, prying it open to rummage through it with his tail wiggling excitedly. “Oh, good, you found it.” He said without enthusiasm as he walked over to kneel next to his brother.

 

“Are you gonna help me decorate?” The freckled turtle asked with a wide grin.

 

“Sure. But only if you leave the mistletoe.” Immediately a deep pout settled on Mikey's face.

 

“But Leo! That's the best part of the decoration...” The blue-banded turtle was unimpressed by his mate's pout.

 

“Last year you three just used it as an excuse to make out all around the lair. Master Splinter was not amused.”

 

“Well, Master Splinter is not home this year, so we won't have to worry about that at all.” Leo watched as Mikey pulled out one of the artificial mistletoes, letting it dangle from his finger by the loop. “The whole lair is ours.”

 

Leonardo felt himself blush slightly by the suggestive glint in those brilliant blue eyes.

 

“You know how I feel about PDA.” Mikey rolled his eyes.

 

“It's not PDA if there is no P to D the A towards.” The corners of his mouth tugged upwards despite the deadpan look on his brother's face. “Oh come on, don't be like that.”

 

Michelangelo held the mistletoe above them, grinning. Leo's renewed blush encouraged him to lean forwards to place his lips on his brother's in a short sweet kiss.

 

“See? That wasn't so bad, was it?”

 

The hazel gaze flicked to the open door to check if they were still alone. He wouldn't put it past their other two mates to join them, if only for the sake of making fun of him.

 

“No, it wasn't.” He cleared his throat. “Though I'm pretty sure what you and Raph did last year was far less innocent than that.”

 

If possible, Mikey's grin widened. Giving a small joyous giggle, he leaned back to sit comfortably. The sound prompted Leo to smile as his chest tingled.

 

“Oh really? Hm, my memory must be really bad.” He pretended to think hard about last year, rubbing his chin. “I can't remember _at all_ what we did.”

 

It didn't take a genius to know Mikey was teasing him. They all knew how their oldest mate thought about displaying their love for each other, even if it was only to their father, and even if it was just as simple as holding hands or a small kiss.

According to them, Leo's reactions when they surprised him was just priceless, when he'd get all flustered. Additionally it had this nice side effect that he'd pay them back tenfold when they were in the safety of their bedroom at night.

 

Sometimes, just sometimes, Leo liked to surprise them too.

 

Checking again if they were still alone, he grabbed the artificial mistletoe from his mate, playing with the fabric leaves as he leaned closer.

 

“Maybe I can help you remember...” The sudden change from light to husky had Mikey perk up.

The intense stare as Leo scooted even closer had his toes curling and it took him every ounce of willpower to hold still.

 

“You could try.” He whispered back, a slight smile playing at his lips.

 

Expecting Leo to pull him into a deeper kiss, Mikey was surprised when the slightly scratchy mistletoe touched the corner of his mouth before gently trailing to the side and down. A shiver ran down his spine at the tickling feeling as it reached the side of his neck, going to a freckled shoulder and back teasingly.

 

Mikey resisted the urge to rub at the skin, gaze still held by Leo's as he moved the fake mistletoe along his collarbone until he reached the other shoulder.

When it touched the most sensitive spot, high on his neck, a soft wanting sound escaped him.

Leonardo smirked at the reaction as he took his time, finishing his trail by brushing the scratchy fabric over Michelangelo's lips.

 

Those lovely blue eyes blinked a few times when Leo stopped, a blush on his cheeks as he chuckled to hide his thumping heart. He was about to give a teasing remark, but Leo's hands on his face stopped him.

 

The forest green lips came to touch the corner of his mouth, where the mistletoe had begun its journey. It were only soft kisses, until they reached his neck. Leo's tongue licked teasingly over the warm skin, enjoying the shudder as goosebumps formed.

Resting his hand on Mike's plastron as his mouth caressed his shoulder, he could feel the wild excited thumping of his heart, and if he listened closely he could hear the faint sound of the younger's tail wiggling.

 

Another smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth when he reached Mikey's collarbone, the orange-banded turtle tilting his head back invitingly to give him more room. Leonardo's own excitement grew as he worshipped his mate's sensitive skin, inhaling the tantalizing scent.

 

Eager to pry more erotic sounds from him, Leo paused at Mikey's pulse point to pay special attention, loving how the smaller turtle turned to mush under his ministrations as he sucked on the sea-green skin until a nice dark hickey was visible.

Satisfied with the mark, Leo licked over it before continuing his journey over Michelangelo's flushed cheek to find his lips last, engulfing him in a passionate kiss.

 

The needy moans were going straight to his groin, just as the scent of Mikey's own arousal. However, as much as he'd like to take this further, he'd rather not do so in the middle of the chaos they were sitting in.

 

So he fought down his primal urge and pulled back with a satisfied smirk. Mike's pupils were dilated as he blinked himself out of his haze, clearing his throat and chuckling to downplay his excitement.

 

“Heh. I think I remember now.” He licked his lips, grinning as he tilted his head. “Though that's not exactly _the only_ thing Raph and I did...”

 

Leo lifted an eye-ridge, “I saw you kiss like that in the hallways every day.”

 

Mikey's smile had something sly as he shrugged, not giving an explanation.

 

“... What else did you do...?” Leo wasn't really sure if he wanted to know.

 

His light giggle made the leader even more curious as to what his brothers did. They wouldn't have done something overly sexual in plain view... right?!

 

The big box of christmas decorations was placed in his arms when he and Mikey stood up, the shorter turtle still not answering.

 

“I can take it, Mikey. What else did you do?” The curiosity got the best of Leonardo as he followed Mikey to the door.

The wiggling tail caught his attention then. Michelangelo had slipped the mistletoe on his tail to dangle at the base.

Frowning, Leo caught Mikey's gaze in time to see him wink with a suggestive glint in his eyes, before he vanished from sight.

 

Connecting the dots Leo felt his whole body heat up at the image of his mates doing something like this so openly, not caring if anyone saw them...

He groaned as his erection sprang free against his will. Abandoning the decoration, he hurried to come after Mikey, who undoubtedly was out to locate their other mates for a little PDA.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hardcore delay on my other projects, but I'm not really getting in the right mood to type it all out. I have actually planned out the rest of The Scars Will Remain, and at least 3 chapters of Joys of Parenthood, they just need to be written down as actual chapters ^_^; Procrastination is horrible, I'm a bad person, I know.


End file.
